What I Really Want
by Fandomsforeverb
Summary: Kyo is sulking on the roof when Yuki appears and hears something he shouldn't have. and Now Yuki is curious after an encounter with his fan club and Kyo is acting weird, he intends to find out why...
1. Chapter 1

Whats up guys, okay so i got dared by one of my friends to write a story about one of my ships, so here is a YukixKyo one. this is my first fanfiction so take that into account. Enjoy!

* * *

'I wonder if I will ever be able to tell him.' He thought as he sulked on the warm roof of Shigure's house. Kyo opened his eyes and stared at the clouds whisping across the sky. Its true, he knew he wouldn't have the balls to tell someone he liked them, (Hell the words 'confessing love' sounded too sissy on their own) but as much as he hated saying it, he did love Yuki. The way he was so smart, the beautiful crystal-like Eyes that burned with Indigo flames whenever he did anything he was good at, (mostly everything honestly) the way he fought with so much tact and grace, and especially the fact that he was not too hard to look at either... Kyo would know, as he often found himself staring at the Nezumi.  
No wonder the poor cat could never beat the rat, he was hopelessly in love!

"But I WILL beat him!" Escaped the carrot color haired teen with a jolt of anger as he stood, fist raised at nothing in particular. "I WILL beat Yuki, no matter what I feel..." Immediately Kyo silenced himself and looked down at the ground and porch to make sure noone had hear his outburst. He could barely admit it to himself, if anyone else found out he would be in deep shit; if Yuki found out about his developing crush on him he'd be in...

A soft chuckle came from behind him.

Deeper shit.

The cat turned to find the rat sitting comfortably behind him, hand over his face like he was trying to contain his laughter but found himself failing.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING UP HERE DAMN RAT!" Kyo blurted in surprise. The other boy wore a smirk on his perfect face, those damned eyes burning. " obviously hearing something I shouldn't. So tell me Kyo, how DO you feel towards me?" Kyo felt his face flush, and quickly turned away from Yuki, "None of your damn business now leave me alone!"

Yuki knew better, "Really now," he said as he crawled toward the back of his 'enemy' and wrapped his arms around the cat. "I think I want to know Baka Neko."

Kyo turned, their faces now only inches from one another. He saw a slight pink to the rat's usually pale cheeks, much less red than Kyo felt his face burning. 'It would be so easy just to bridge that gap between us...' He thought.

Yuki began to slowly lean forward and Kyo felt himself doing the same, like gravity was pulling them together. Their eyes closed and Kyo's heart felt like it was trying to escape his chest. 'This is what I really want. i want more than to beat the damn rat. I want rat himself.' The whole scene felt planned like in one of those sappy, cliche movies that kyo would normally sleep through and Tohru would love' but it felt so right instead. It felt surreal, like a dream. Kyo could feel Yuki smile as their lips almost met and say two words he said so many times to him: " Stupid Cat." Kyo was taken off guard as a hand slapped the back of his head, "Wake up." Kyo tried to open his eyes but they felt glued shut. " wake up!" Yuki repeated. Gravity seemed to intensify on his face.

" WAKE UP!"

Kyo's eyes shot open and he sat up like a bullet. He was in his seat, at his desk. He looked around at the empty seats around him and found himself alone. Except for a certain Grey haired Sohma. " Stupid cat, the bell rang five minutes ago, it's time to go home." Yuki said in an annoyed tone as he walked out of the room, " Baka Neko always falling asleep in class..."

* * *

I'm not quite sure whether i want to keep this a one-shot or keep writing further of an actual STORY, let me know what you guys think but reviewing! Thanks!

#FandomsForever


	2. Civilty is one thing

OKAY! thank you to Queen Ore-sama, Lanilou98 and WeirdGirl369 for reviewing!i have decided to continue it, but only for a few chapters, but in those few chapters i intend to make them worthy or you all! here is Yuki's p.o.v. as the story continues! enjoy!

* * *

Honestly, it's one thing to fall asleep in class but you should at least wake up with the bell so you don't keep others waiting! Really, only the Stupid Cat would be so inconsiderate. I rolled my eyes as i walked into the hallway that was now almost devoid of people thanks to having to wait on Kyo, except Tohru who was politely waiting at the end of the hall for Kyo and I. "Ms. Honda I'm terribly sorry, but Kyo seems to have slept through class again." I explained, looking back to see that cat still hadn't come from the classroom. I mentally sighed at that.

" It's okay Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun probubly was just really sleepy. Im sorry but I really need to get going, I forgot Uo-chan invited me and Hana-chan to her house, would you be fine walking home with Kyo? I know you too dont normally get along very well, not to say that you cant be civil but if you wouldnt mind..." She rambled, bowing frantically. " Miss Honda it will be fine." I reassured the brunette. IF he doesn't start anything, that is. Tohru is very sweet and a good person, but her rambling is unnessisary and headsplitting at points. "You can go with Uo and Hana-chan, really its fine. I'll wait for Kyo and we'll be off. Have fun!" I said giving her my 'princely' smile.

She smiled and with a 'good-bye' she was rushing to catch up to her best friends. 'Tohru was nice, too much for her own good.' I frowned to myself, ' Unlike KYO! What is taking that baka so long!' I found myself trudging in an annoyed march to the classroom door and flung it open, "Kyo What On Earth is ta-"

Kyo was in the corner of the room surrounded by my fan club, i swear they get more annoying and more Ninja like everytime i met them! How did they even get in here, theres only one door...

" Kyo Sohma we have told you the consequences that you will have to face unless you meet our demands."

" to Hell with your Demands! Just leave me alone!"

Kyo thrashed in fury. Even he didnt want to actually hurt any of those girls, he just wanted to get out of that room; away from the trap he was in.

His eyes caught mine for a second as if to say "They're YOUR Monsters, DO SOMETHING!" Kyo would normally never ask for help, especially from me( because normally I wouldnt), but he wanted out and he wanted out before something wrong was said. If the stupid cat was as frantic as he looked, I didnt want to put him through that cruel and unusual punishment.

I cleared my throught and then asked in a cool, polite voice: "What is going on here?" All the eyes in the room were on me and for a second it was so quiet it was bone chilling.

For a second.

In the next all the girls were screaming and confessing their love and just all in all making a scene of the encounter. I shot a look towards Kyo and he got the message to run. Somehow he made it through the riot of wild creatures called fangirls and was out of the door in a total of five seconds.

I apologised to the girls and hurried out myself, slamming the paper door and taking off down the hall and out the front door to find a redheaded ball of rage gasping for air standing beside the trail that led from the High school. "It was suffocating in there! What the hell is wrong with those girls?" He exclaimed breathlessly before looking around, " Oh no where's Tohru? DID THEY GET HER TOO?" I shook my head at the cat, "No, she left with Hanajima and Uotani while you were in there." He seemed to calm down a bit at this, "Good, the Damn Yankee can protect her."

The walk home was quiet, not just because Tohru wasnt there either. It seemed... awkward or uneasy, unusually so for some reason. "Kyo," I asked, " what were they talking about with 'meet their demands'? Im curious." He stopped walking and his hair shadowed his face so i couldnt see his eyes, but the visible face began to grow red with blush. "Forget about it."

I grabbed his shoulder."Whatever was happening in there obviously had to do with me so-"

"I SAID FORGET IT YOU DAMN RAT IT DOESNT MATTER ANYWAYS SO YOU CAN JUST SHUT UP!" He yelled, jerking and releasing himself from my grasp. I was silent, was it that bad? All i thought was that they saw him use one of my pens or something insignifigant and got the wrong idea. Its not like they were jealous i mean honestly.

Kyo took off without another word, his school bag rattling its contents as he raced to Shigure's. What did those girls say to him that was so torturous... i mean its not like he liked me or anything. 'We're the cat and the rat; we could barely get along, much less develope a crush on one another!' I thought.

Suddenly thoughts invaded my solitary walking. What if Kyo and I DID get together? Would that work? I mean he cant even hold a conversation without fighting with me or running away like he just did.I Suppose he does have some good qualities... like the way he has so much... passion is a good word... with everything he does, and dispite him trying to hide it he does have a good side and it is really impressive how nice he can get as long as he doesnt blow up. It might could work...

Wait, What am I saying?

Get it together Yuki! Youll never have to worry about that, he probubly just wants to get along BETTER and they mistook that for actual FEELINGS for me. Civilty on one hand is possible, heck freindship maybe! But Love? That was too much of a stretch for the stupid cat.  
Shigure's house appeared over the hill with the Baka soaking up light in his usal sulking spot on the roof. 'Theres no way ill ever find out whats going on if i dont ask.' I thought as i stepped scilently onto the porch. 'Well theres one thing for certain;' I swung the door shut behind me and made my way to the stairs, 'He obviously doesnt seem to hate me anymore.'

* * *

And there is another chapter, i hope you liked it!i think maybe this story will be 4 chapters, no more than that unless I get any really huge ideas. BTW i hope this chapter makes up for the shortness of the last! so heyy... you see that review button? if you click it and type it i hear cool things happen. like new chapters show up... weird huh? lol


End file.
